powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Force Armor Generation
The ability to create armor around the user's body using a force field. Sub-power of Force-Field Constructs. Variation of Exoskeleton. Also Called *Force Armour *Force Exoskeleton Generation Capabilities The user can form armor around their body or shape it from the force for protection and physical boost. With training, the user could shape the armor into new forms for weapons, transportation, even constructs of the element. Applications *Deflection *Dermal Armor *Enhanced/Supernatural Durability **Invulnerability *Enhanced/Supernatural Speed *Enhanced/Supernatural Strength *Force-Field Generation *Natural Weaponry Variations *Tactile Telekinesis Associations *Flight using energy. *Energy Manipulation *Energy Mimicry *Energy Blast *Exoskeleton *Force-Field Constructs *Force-Field Manipulation *Materialized Guardian Known Users Known Objects *Magic Armor (The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker and Twilight Princess) Gallery File:Repeller.jpg|Repeller (Batman Beyond) can use this ability with the use of a device. Zaraki Unaffected by Ichigo's Slash.png|Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) possesses tremendous durability, his immense spiritual pressure acting as an armor of sorts. Even Ichigo's hands got injured in a backlash without harming Zaraki. aizen finger.jpg|Sōsuke Aizen (Bleach) is extremely skilled user of Reiatsu, with fine enough control that he can stop Ichigo's sword with his finger… Aizen rek ichigo.png|…which result in his immediate defeat, due to Aizen's superior reiatasu. Ichigo Kurosaki force armor.jpg|After training for 3 months in the dangai world, Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) gained such a tremendous amount of reiatasu, that he could even stop the sword of Aizen himeself… payback time!.jpg|…to the point he became even stronger then Aizen, and was able to actually cut him gravely. Goku's Ki Finger.gif|Using his mastery over Ki, Son Goku (Dragon Ball series) can reinforce his body with ki armor... Gokubarrier.png|...creating a skin-level Energy Barrier to protect against Lavender's poison. The_Innards_of_Buu_-_Vegito_Saiyan_Shield.PNG|Vegito (Dragon Ball Z) uses a Saiyan Shield to protect himself from being absorbed by Super Buu. Broly unaffected by Gohan's punch.gif|Whiule in his Legendary Super Saiyan form, Broly (Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming) reinforces his body with a tremendous amount of ki. File:Pica's_Full_Body_Busoshoku_Haki.png|Pica (One Piece) uses Busoshoku/Armament Haki to armor his entire body with a spiritual armor. Monkey D. Luffy's Gear Fourth - Bounceman.gif|While entering his Gour Fourth - Boundman, Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) uses Busoshoku/Armament Haki to armor his entire body with a spiritual armor. File:Light_Screen.png|Latios (Pokemon) using Light Screen around his own body as armor. File:Poison_Sound_Armor.png|Zebra (Toriko) can use his ability to create and control soundwaves to form his Sound Armor. File:Toriko_fork_armor.jpg|Toriko (Toriko) using Fork Armor. File:Sacred_Energy_Armor_Defensive.png|Shinobu Sensui (Yu Yu Hakusho) using his Sacred Energy Armor in its powerful defensive mode… File:Sacred_Energy_Armor_Offensive.png|…in its powerful offensive mode. Magic Armor Gem.png|The Magic Armor (The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker) grants an invincible barrier around the user. Magic Armor.png|The Magic Armor (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) makes the wearer invincible with an armor barrier. FatherHoldsLightsaber-Overlords.png|Father (Star Wars) like other Force Wielders can manipulate the force in a way no other force sensitive users can. Yin_SkinField.gif|Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) using her Foo Field in the form of an invisible armor. Wes force field.jpg|Wes Keenan (Smallville) generates an invisible force field around himself that, according to Chloe Sullivan, can only be penetrated by a low-level nuclear blast. Susanstormfight.jpg|Susan Storm/Invisible Woman (Marvel Comics) shapes her force field into nigh-impenetrable force armor. File:Armor_Wolverine_and_the_X-Men_Alpha_&_Omega_Vol_1_3_Textless.jpg|Hisako Ichiki/Armor (Marvel Comics) File:Lucio_(Overwatch).jpg|Lucio (Overwatch) File:DoomFist_(Overwatch).jpg|DoomFist (Overwatch) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Generation Category:Fundamental Forces Category:Science Powers Category:Creation Category:Constructs Category:Armor-Based Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries